


just like all those pretty lights

by shanivoneverec



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Catra accidentally lets her pet name for Adora slip. Adora is amused. Catra is not.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 342





	just like all those pretty lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from when I switched accounts. I think I've decided to only reupload my favorites, and this is one of my favorites.

They were on the balcony, pressed together in a nest of randomly assorted blankets and pillows. Adora had been hesitant when Catra first proposed the idea, as she didn’t particularly want to wash all their bedding before they actually went to bed, but Catra had told her to live a little. They would figure it out later.

So Adora had relaxed and let Catra pull her down into the sea of softness, and they had proceeded to watch the stars together in quiet contentment.

Catra, however, feeling unusually giddy and even a bit more talkative than usual, broke the silence as Adora began to doze off beside her.

“I know I’ve been in space several times at this point, but I think I like it from this angle better.”

“Mm?” Adora hummed. She yawned and blinked rapidly, trying to keep herself awake. “Well, it’s definitely less dangerous from down here,” she replied, turning her gaze to the distant, twinkling worlds above.

“It’s dangerous regardless,” Catra said. Adora turned to her and had to smile dotingly at the expression of quiet awe and thoughtfulness on her girlfriend’s face. “But there’s an illusion of security. Of distance,” she mused, pulling Adora closer with one arm and tucking the other beneath her head.

“Wow,” Adora snickered. “Our date nights just keep getting more profound.”

“Shut up,” Catra grinned, untucking her arm and poking Adora in the nose. Her eyes softened as Adora snorted and curled up against her, and Catra waited patiently for the giggles to stop before she ducked her head and caught Adora’s mouth with her own.

Adora sighed into the kiss, lifting a hand to cup Catra’s face firmly. Her thumb swiped across Catra’s jaw, and she smirked as soon as she heard the purring. The sound warmed her, harmonizing with Catra’s own sighs and the soft smacks of them parting and then closing the distance again and again.

This was the new norm for them. They tried to have at least one official date night every week, which was basically the same as every other night except they were in complete solitude. Even Melog left them alone on date night, either visiting Hordak, which Catra wasn’t sure if she was completely okay with, or running around with Emily. Catra didn’t worry about the others feeling left out, as Glimmer had revealed to her that she and Bow were thinking about doing a similar thing. And really, they literally were together _all_ the time. No matter how hard Catra resisted accepting herself as part of the “Best Friends Squad,” she also knew deep down that she was in serious denial. She’d been part of the group for too long. She was practically corrupted by the power of friendship.

Secretly, she didn’t really mind.

Parting to breathe, Catra and Adora rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Catra wished she could fall asleep right there, but her instincts prevented her from sleeping out in the open like that. They’d eventually have to retreat back to their cozy, canopy bed if she hoped to get any rest.

Unfortunately, Adora looked as though she were down for the count. Catra thought to poke her again, tease her, anything to get her to laugh again. But she looked so absolutely _Adora_ -ble – pun always intended – that Catra honestly couldn’t bring herself to do so. Adora’s arms were wrapped around Catra’s waist, head tucked underneath her chin. And she was making the tiniest, cutest mewls of contentment as she nuzzled even deeper into the warmth, making Catra’s breath catch.

It was kind of ridiculous how honored Catra felt to be able to see Adora like this. She was _very_ familiar with Adora’s strength. She’d seen it frequently when they were enemies, had faced off against it, and then she’d seen the _full_ extent of it when they were on the same side again, fighting against Horde Prime.

Catra pulled her arm away from Adora, lifting it to her neck. She paused and slowly lowered it back when Adora shifted and made a small noise of confusion.

They’d even sparred earlier that day as practice – in front of a small audience, in fact. Adora was tough. Adora was calculating. Adora was strong. Adora wasn’t _soft_ , no matter what Huntara said. Catra knew better.

But when they were alone, or with their friends, Adora let her guard down. She became more vulnerable. She became a loveable dork, if Catra allowed herself to be completely honest and stupidly affectionate. And Catra felt…grateful for the fact that Adora trusted her enough to act this way. After everything they went through, it meant the world to her.

“You asleep?” Catra whispered, combing a loose strand of hair out of Adora’s face.

Adora didn’t answer for a couple seconds, then her nose wrinkled and she cracked her eyes open just the slightest bit.

“No,” she said through a yawn. “I’m sorry. I’ll get up in a second. I know you can’t sleep out here.”

“No worries,” Catra sighed. “I’ll just carry you inside when I get sick of looking at you.”

“You could never be sick of looking at me,” Adora said with a coy smile.

“Maybe not,” she admitted lightly. “But I brought us out here to look at the stars, dummy.”

“Nerd. Don’t turn into Entrapta on me,” Adora said, pinching Catra’s side. “Besides, I’m _way_ more interesting than the stars,” she scoffed.

“Hm,” Catra pretended to think about it, studying Adora closely with narrowed eyes. Adora bit her lip to hold back another snort. “You are cuter than the stars. I’ll give you that.” She smirked in victory when Adora snorted anyways, shaking her head.

“Lame pick-up line is lame,” Adora said, moving to bury her head back in the crook of Catra’s neck. Catra rolled her eyes, but arranged herself to make Adora more comfortable just in case she actually did pass out soon.

“Just shut up and go to sleep already,” Catra chided without malice. Adora made a muffled noise of agreement and began to stroke Catra’s side lovingly, clearly finding it difficult to focus on sleep. Catra watched as she continued to squirm, feeling her shift against her. And her breathing wasn’t evening out like it had been before. Catra looked toward their bedroom, wondering if Adora was suddenly finding it hard to fall asleep on a marble balcony, even with the pillows and blankets.

“Hey,” Catra whispered close to Adora’s ear. “You still comfortable, baby?”

Catra blanched as the fingers drumming against her ribs froze.

She and Netossa had talked about pet names before. It was nothing serious, nothing Catra intended on really incorporating into her and Adora’s relationship. She’d just been curious, and Netossa and Spinnerella were, perhaps, the _queens_ of using pet names. Catra had been somewhat unfamiliar. She hadn’t seen the point of it, aside from making yourself look openly and unbearably sappy.

And then Bow and Glimmer had stepped in with unwanted advice and suggestions for potential pet names, as they had overheard her and Netossa’s conversation. Even Perfuma had given her thoughts on the matter, and while Catra possibly trusted her counsel more so than some of the others, a long session of discussing various means of openly showing affection and the power of giving love through communication had left her overwhelmed and eager to close all discussions on pet names indefinitely.

To make matters worse, “baby” had been one of Bow’s suggestions. Why? Oh dear stars, _why_ had she chosen Arrow Boy’s suggestion of all things? If this stuck, she’d never live it down.

“ _Wha_ -,” Adora wheezed suddenly, pulling out of Catra’s embrace and sitting up so quickly Catra could do little more than swish her tail in irritation.

“What…,” Adora laughed, her stomach flexing with effort. She wiped a few droplets from her eyes and gasped for air, beaming at Catra like the idiot she was. “What was _that?_ _Baby?_ ”

“Shut up,” Catra growled, ears flattening as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“Where’d you get that from? That’s good!” Adora placed a hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh, only laughing harder when Catra reached out and lightly punched her shoulder.

Catra’s glare turned into a smirk as she pounced on Adora, pinning her down by her wrists. She frowned as she saw that some of the blankets had been pushed too far aside, leaving some of the marble exposed. She eased her grip, silently fearful of accidentally hurting Adora.

“I told you,” Catra growled, lowering herself so that her nose was touching Adora’s, “to shut up. Just forget I said _anything_.”

Adora’s laughter had started to fade into soft chuckles, though her stomach still clenched underneath Catra’s form as she tried to silence them altogether.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I’m sorry. But that was amazing. I never thought I’d hear something like that from you.”

“What?” Catra demanded, purposefully trying to look offended. “You don’t think I know how to be…romantic? I’m _trying_ to make us the cutest couple in Bright Moon and you’re currently sabotaging all my efforts by laughing,” she pouted, knowing Adora was weak for her pouting.

And naturally, Adora’s face softened into that longing, almost wistful smile she reserved for Catra.

“Hey,” Adora said, brushing their noses together, “We’re the cutest by default. And you _are_ romantic. I just didn’t think you were the type to use pet names. I mean, what am I supposed to call _you_ now?”

“What?” Catra asked in confusion, climbing off of Adora. Adora sat up beside her, still smiling fondly.

“Your pet name. What should it be?” she cocked her head.

“I…” Catra looked away. She was already blushing, she knew. But it was getting worse. “How am I supposed to know? You don’t pick your own pet names,” she groaned in exasperation.

Adora frowned, eyes narrowing as she studied Catra.

“Fluffbutt.”

This time it was Catra’s turn to laugh, and it was loud and sporadic. So much so, in fact, that she immediately clasped a hand over her mouth out of courtesy for the others. It was late, after all.

“Why?” she wheezed, biting her lip. “Just _why_ , Adora?” 

“Okay,” Adora’s brow furrowed as she thought harder. “How about…sweetness?”

“Not very you,” Catra smiled, shaking her head. Adora nodded, still looking deeply pensive.

“You’re right. Oh! What about _my heart_?”

Catra wouldn’t admit that her heart fluttered a bit. Still, it didn’t sound right. Perhaps in more tender, personal moments it could work.

“You know that would get people talking,” she reminded Adora. Their moment in the Heart of Etheria had been special. Catra didn’t want to taint it by letting too many others in on that moment. The nickname, though sweet, simply said too much.

“You’re right,” Adora smiled. “Guess I’ll just have to call you baby, too,” she shrugged, looking sheepish.

“Nope,” Catra said, standing and dusting off her pajamas. She extended a hand to Adora, who took it happily. “I called it. It’s mine.”

Bow would be ecstatic.

“Then…” Adora said, nibbling on her bottom lip. She threaded their fingers together, “…how about I just call you _Catra_ for now, and we’ll see where things go from there?”

Catra smiled, lifting their hands so she could gently kiss Adora’s knuckles.

“That works. Come on, _babe_ ,” she smirked as Adora rolled her eyes. “Help me with the blankets.”

“Of course, fluffbutt.”


End file.
